


middle of nowhere

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Ты сделал бомбу из чего-чего?!Бета Many happy returns
Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076622
Kudos: 11





	middle of nowhere

**место, в котором вы оказываетесь,  
когда очень долго идёте за тем,   
кто «знает короткую дорогу»**

— Ты сделал бомбу из чего-чего?!

_Ранее в сериале._

Да что вы знаете о дурном настроении, если никогда не пёрлись звериными тропами в компании надутого на весь свет консультирующего детектива и говорливого судмедэксперта, которому наконец-то перепало нечто большее, чем ободряющее похлопывание по плечу?..

Вот. Ни черта вы не знаете о дурном настроении.

(Впрочем, о смехе до колик, видимо, тоже).

Это дело Грегу не нравилось изначально. Затерянная в холмах деревушка; донельзя мутная кража: какой мотив ни приложи — выходит то мелодраматический абсурд, то бессмысленная околёсица. Идиотское, в общем-то, преступление, к которому Шерлок, будь он трижды неладен, проявил интереса больше, чем к самой изящной — на памяти инспектора — мошеннической схеме.

Стоило Шерлоку услышать, где всё произошло, он вскочил (сравнение с выпущенным из пращи камнем явно не отражало ни скорости, ни энтузиазма) и понёсся вон из кабинета инспектора, по коридору и вниз по лестнице, игнорируя лифт, перила и по несколько ступенек в каждом пролёте. Им с Андерсоном оставалось лишь поспевать за ним, при этом стараясь не забыть оружие или документы.

Поэтому очевидный вопрос удалось задать уже в машине. Шерлок, в противоположность привычному, пристегнулся раньше, чем Грег опустился на сидение.

— Где подхватим Джона?..

Конечно, если бы тогда он не поправлял брючину, зацепившуюся за задник ботинка, обратил бы больше внимания на мимолётную гримасу, предшествующую небрежно брошенному «сам доедет».

Правда ведь, Грегу стоило напрячься вот в этот самый момент.

— В смысле — сам? В эту глушь? Да у меня тут, — между ними просунулась рука Андерсона, вооружённая телефоном, — навигатор с ума сходит. Думает, мы собрались ехать через побережье, дурья его башка, это ж такая петля... А Джон даже корпуса домов путает, какое уж...

— Сам. Доедет.

— И какая кошка между вами пробежала?.. — сам себя спросил Андерсон, откидываясь назад. Внятного ответа ему не требовалось. Никогда. — Хотя, знаешь, невозможно всё время жить душа в душу. Сложности отношений! О, я теперь понимаю, насколько всё...

Включая зажигание, Грег предпочёл отключить слух.

Процентов восемьдесят пути они преодолели без проблем. Конечно, Андерсон в итоге получил злую отповедь от понятно кого и заткнулся. Сам же Шерлок, кипящий ядом и возмущением, минут через сорок прекратил щёлкать ручкой двери — хорошо, что Грег по привычке использовал «защиту от детей», которую давно стоило переименовать в «защиту от гиперактивного Холмса».

Солнце то пряталось за крупными облаками, то показывалось в просветах между ними, прорубая себе путь широкими мечами лучей. Город сменился пригородом, затем — чередой городков, один мельче другого, затем дорога отклонилась на северо-запад и принялась закладывать раскидистые петли между пологими склонами.

Нужный поворот увёл их прочь с трассы: сперва в низину, прорезанную медленно текущей рекой с заболоченными берегами — там остались несколько полузаброшенных домов (наверное, чьё-то старое поместье); затем вверх по течению, через холмы с разверстыми от времени ртами оврагов, набитых мелом.

И вот тут всё в машине резко приказало жить долго, счастливо и по заветам предков.

Без электричества.

Совсем.

Нет, Грег предполагал, что когда-нибудь аккумулятор может выкинуть подобный фортель, тем более некоторые предвестники были весьма красноречивы. Но чтобы здесь? Сейчас? Когда справа от него сидит злой, как самый настоящий Шерлок, Шерлок, а сзади обеспокоенно щебечет Андерсон?..

«Дружище, как не вовремя ты меня покинул», — хотелось бы сказать инспектору. Но пришлось спросить, сколько палочек связи на телефонах у пассажиров. Оказалось, что Андерсон разрядил свой подчистую, так как рассчитывал на во-он тот шнур, торчащий из прикуривателя. А Шерлок... А Шерлок вообще оставил телефон.

В Лондоне, да.

Грег помнил карту покрытия своего оператора слишком хорошо, чтобы обманываться ложной надеждой, но всё же полез в карман. Так и есть — по нулям. Максимум, на что можно рассчитывать, — поймать попутку или... Или забраться на ближайший холм и молиться богам сотовой связи.

После получаса топтания на дороге, пустынной как в одну, так и в другую сторону, Андерсона озарила поистине гениальная идея. Зачем ловить сигнал или попутку, если можно просто дойти? Да, навигатор, которым он пользовался как штурман (параллельно написывающий фривольные сообщения во все мессенджеры, которыми Грег не пользовался; у всех свои недостатки), сдох вместе с телефоном, но он запомнил направление. И вообще, медалями по спортивному ориентированию у него вся стена завешана. _«Нам тут идти меньше часа! Зачем по дороге? Только пылью дышать! А посмотрите: там и трава, и цветы... Эх вы, дети серого города, я вам...»_

Остальное Андерсон кричал уже Шерлоку в спину.

Догнать длинноногое раздражение во плоти им удалось лишь на середине склона.

— Ты совсем рехнулся, так стартовать?!

— В словах Андерсона есть смысл. — Он продолжал подниматься всё выше, легко и непринуждённо, будто под его ногами трава неким чудесным образом из скользкого месива травинок превращалась в лестницу, а затаившиеся в ней камни не шатались, рискуя вывернуться из-под носка. Грег такой лёгкостью шага не обладал. Ему приходилось балансировать на каждом шагу, чтобы не рухнуть на колени или — что хуже — на копчик. — Нам осталось всего ничего. Дойдём, тут невозможно заблудиться даже с закрытыми глазами, не то что благодаря Андерсону. Потом вернёмся за машиной и всем необходимым. Главное, добраться до места преступления.

— Ты хотел сказать — до людей?..

— Есть разница?..

Грег, отдуваясь, пожал плечами. Разницы не было. Столько лет в органах правопорядка могли дать ему лишь защитные очки вместо розовых.

— Нам через вот эту долину, между вон теми холмами и чуть правее, видите, да? Время ещё детское — успеем вернуться в Лондон к вечеру, а там меня ждёт...

Грег и Шерлок, не сговариваясь и даже не переглянувшись ни разу, припустили вниз по склону. Андерсон позади распевал дифирамбы женщине, о личной жизни которой инспектору знать совершенно не хотелось.

Хотелось на всякий пожарный прополоскать мозги в хлорке.

— Так что там с Джоном? — Заткнуть Андерсона не получалось, поэтому из двух зол Грег предпочёл выбрать более высокоинтеллектуальное. — Он точно доберётся самостоятельно? Ты хоть координаты ему скинул, пока ещё была связь?.. Только не говори, что нет. Он очень полезен в расследовании. Не только как врач или твой ассистент... Тут дело в общем... влиянии, наверное. — Кажется, им с Андерсоном стоило бы молчать обоим. Пользы больше. — Он хорошо на тебя влияет.

— Он выгнал меня из дома.

Инспектор подавился комплиментом доктору Ватсону.

— Не верю. Миссис Хадсон бы не позволила.

— Миссис Хадсон с ним заодно! — тут же взвился Шерлок. — Они сговорились! Вызвали этих своих уборщиков и запретили мне появляться в квартире, пока они не закончат отмывать стены!..

Картина чудовищного преступления Джона Ватсона и Марты Хадсон постепенно начинала проясняться. В характере мазков и грунтовке холста проглядывали типичнейшие признаки того, что картину эту нарисовал сам Шерлок. Какую картину, шедевр просто!

— Прости, но — до тех пор, пока они не закончат отмывать стены от чего?..

— От вуровуфска, — пробормотал себе в шарф консультирующий экспериментатор.

— Чего-чего? — переспросил Грег, перепрыгивая через бегущий по дну оврага ручеёк.

— Жировоска, да, Шерлок? — Он кивнул, и Андерсон охнул. — Господи, вот же мерзость. Но как жировоск оказался на стенах — вот чего я не могу понять. Разве что ты, как обычно... О господи. Ты это специально сделал, да? Шерлок, ты в своём уме вообще?!

— Так, не кричи, — поморщился Грег, вновь проверяя сигнал на телефоне. Его отсутствие напрягало больше, чем все свечные истории в мире. — Я вот абсолютно не понял, как этот воск, или жир, или что там, оказался на стенах. Ты что, швырнул колбочкой в Джона и не попал?..

— Полагаю, наш неугомонный сделал из него бомбу.

Грег хохотнул, косясь на виновника переполоха. Что ж, вполне ожидаемо. Прошлый эксперимент Шерлока с серой закончился тем, что Джон пару месяцев обращался к нему исключительно как к Мефистофелю. Право слово, после той дьявольской вони любые шалости с безобидным воском — благословение божие, простите за каламбур.

— Бомбу из гниющей плоти, инспектор, — упрямо продолжил Андерсон, не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух при подъёме по склону. — Вероятнее всего, человеческой. Тебе нет никакого смысла брать для эксперимента что-то иное. Я ведь прав, Шерлок?

— А?..

К горлу толчком пульса подкатила тошнота.

— Жировоск — это то, во что превращается тело во влажной среде без доступа воздуха. Такая серо-зелёно-бурая масса, как студень там или как поплывшее желе. Сравнительно редкое явление, поэтому вы всё ещё не в курсе, инспектор... Как ты это сделал, Шерлок? Пластиковый ящик, герметично закрытая крышка, вода? Изотонический раствор? Какая-то слабая органическая кислота для ускорения процесса? Представляю, как рвануло, стоило только нарушить...

Грегу пришлось опереться о колени и свесить голову вниз. Перед глазами против воли замелькали кадры: Джон, который наверняка полез в закрытый неподписанный контейнер (может, из любопытства, может, чтобы навести порядок), и — секундой позже...

Его затошнило уже всерьёз, однако, пересиливая дурноту, он всё же спросил. Не мог не спросить.

— Шерлок, ты что, в собственном доме взорвал бомбу из несвежего человеческого трупа?..

— Ну технически...

Дальше Грег не слушал.

Они не смогли добраться до проклятой деревни ни к обеду, ни к пятичасовому чаю. Хорошо, что из-за Шерлока аппетит инспектора пропал на пару месяцев вперёд, иначе бы желудок давно сводил его с ума. В конце концов с вершины одного из холмов он смог разглядеть дорогу, по которой медленно, едва катясь, ехал серебристый минивэн. Ценой пары олимпийских рекордов удалось добраться до него раньше, чем тот скрылся вдали.

Как он и опасался, всё время после того, как в его машине сдох аккумулятор, они шли совершенно не в ту сторону.

Андерсон благоразумно молчал, разглядывая сбитые носки кроссовок.

Шерлок просто молчал.

Хрупкое равновесие продлилось до того момента, пока минивэн не затормозил возле замшелого фонтанчика, на бортике которого устроился мужчина, лениво тянущий кофе из миниатюрной чашки.

Кофе. Не чай. Почему-то сейчас Грег был совершенно в этом уверен.

— Прибыли. Долго же вы блукали, скауты. — Джон опёрся левой ладонью о старый камень, ласково погладил пробивающийся росток. — Что задержало? Собирал материал для новых опытов, а?.. — Шерлок, к которому он обращался всегда, а не только в этом случае, фыркнул, сдувая чёлку с лица. — Заходите в дом, местный эквивалент мэра пообещал накормить всех ужином. Надеюсь, аппетит вы нагулять успели?..

— На вас никакого аппетита не напасёшься, — проговорил Грег, задумчиво растирая шею. — Но мы только приехали. Никаких перекусов, пока хотя бы первично не...

— Ах да. Точно. Донован час назад уже увезла подозреваемого. Вместе с показаниями и прочей вашей бюрократической белибердой. Она как-никак сержант — может и сама арестовывать.

— Она может не только... — Грег, не выдержав, цыкнул. Андерсон поспешно обратил свой страстный монолог вглубь.

— Ты, да?

— Я с ним живу, забыл? — ухмыльнулся Джон, вставая. — Со всеми вытекающими. И взрывающимися. И вонючими. И неэтичными. В общем, с ним и со всеми приблудами, которые он может изобрести, учудить и собрать из того, что найдёт на прогулке. Пойдёмте в дом, гулёны. Вам нужно хорошо поесть. Слышишь, Шерлок?.. Тебе первому. Если миссис Хадсон увидит твои запавшие щёки, то в дом она не пустит уже меня.


End file.
